The Count's Bride
by Miraculous Cora Zone
Summary: While in Trotsylvania, a mare by the name of "Fluttershy" meets a gentlecolt named "Dr. Van Helstallion" and must be protected from a vampiric demon who is, not only, persuing her, but killing other young mares in the village.
1. The Trotsylvania Tavern

The young pegasus mare opened the carriage window. The pony poked her head out into the cold winter air, her hair flowing through the air due to the speed the driver was making the two male equines go. She held onto her cape tightly around her neck so it wouldn't untie itself and fly away from the strong breeze.

Squinting her eyes to see through the thick, wintery fog, she shouted, as loud as she could, "Not so fast!"

The driver didn't listen, however, and whipped the restraints a couple times, causing the carriage to go even faster than before. Finding her shouting hopeless, the mare pulled herself back inside, closing the window immediately after to keep the cold air out.

It rocked side to side a bit more violently as the stallions, who were pulling the stagecoach galloped across the hard, lightly snow-covered road. This caused the young pony to bounce around a bit inside.

"Omph," she said as her body hit up against the right side of the coach. The pegasus could only assume that they had taken a rather sharp turn. It took a few moments for her to finally pull herself together and properly position herself in her seat.

By the time she had finally sat herself comfortably, there was a sudden screeching sound that seemed to come from the hooves of the ponies who were transporting her to her destination. The whole vehicle stopped quickly and abruptly, her whole body hitting the back of the carriage due to impact, leaving her no longer in a sitting position.

When she noticed that the carriage hadn't budged for a more than ten seconds, she reopened the window and poked her head out once again.

"What's the matter," she asked, concerned. The pegasus squinted her eyes trying to see through the thick fog. She was able to make out the silhouette of the carriage driver looking over some sort of large object in the middle of the road.

"Oh, nothing to be worried about, Miss Fluttershy," the driver reassured her, his voice low and gravely. "Just seems to be a fallen tree in the middle of the road. I'll just remove it and we'll be back on our way."

The carriage driver took off his hood, revealing his long unicorn horn. A light shade of purple magic began to surround his horn, as well as the large tree that had been laying in the middle of the road. Squinting his eyes shut in concentration, he used all the strength he could muster trying to levitate the sapling over to the side of the road safely. The old stallion felt himself struggling to not drop the large piece of timber off of the ground; surprised at how difficult and heavy, indeed, it was. After what felt like ages of struggling and almost losing focus due to how tiresome he was getting from just trying lift the tree completely off of the hard, lightly snow-covered pavement, the old fellow had finally succeeded in removing the obstacle.

"Ah, there we are," he said to himself, quite proud. Although, immediately after, a sharp pain went to through his head. He held his hoof up to his horn, rubbing it gently whilst seizing in pain.

"Are you alright," the young mare asked, her head still poked outside her carriage window.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite alright, m'lady," he assured her. "Just that my magic ain't what it used to be."

The driver then trotted over to the carriage, returning to his driver's seat. "Sit back, Miss," he said as he got the restraints back into his own hooves. "We shall get to the village in no time now, I promise you."

The pegasus looked up toward the driver, as he was preparing to start moving the vehicle. After a couple of moments, she brought her head back inside and closed the window once more.

Giving the restraints a couple of whips, the two equines reacted with loud neigh before going off at top speed toward their destination.

* * *

Trotsylvania, a region of the world known for its likeliness of the medieval times and mountainous landscapes. The carriage had arrived at the local square, stopping in front of the local tavern. The driver had gotten out of his seat and made his way to the down to the carriage door. Opening the door, he held his hoof out for the young mare as she made her way out of the vehicle.

"Thank you very much, sir," she said, while taking hold of his hoof, giving him a soft smile.

"Pleasure is all mine," he responded. He then proceeded to take out her bags when she interrupted him.

"Pardon me, sir, but I'll just be needing that bag right there."

The old unicorn turned to see a little green carpet bag with blue and green butterflies designed on it. He used his magic to levitate the one bag out of all the other four. "Are you certain, Miss," he asked, giving her a rather confused, yet concerned, look.

She simply nodded in response. The elder stallion stared at her for a brief moment before finally giving her an expression which seemed to read to her as an, "as you wish," face.

From behind, she heard the sound of hoofsteps trotting over to her direction. She turned to see a young unicorn colt, about her age. He wore a red coat over his blue fur that slightly covered his cutie mark; a cutie mark she could see, was a pin. His short curly white and teal streaked mane lightly bounced around with each step he took.

"May I help you with your bag, Mademoiselle," he asked, his bright golden yellow eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Oh, why, yes, you may."

A golden magical aura surrounded the bag, levitating it a couple feet off the ground. "Follow me, m'lady," he said, gesturing for her to come along with him.

The little yellow pegasus turned back around to face her carriage driver. "I will be back soon," she said, before trotting alongside the colt toward the tavern.

As the old stallion watched the young filly head towards the local building, he decided that it would be the best time to take the little metal flask that he had been carrying in his coat pocket. After all, driving a long ways in the cold for about the past twenty-four hours has left him quite parched. Not to mention that he thought it was a nice way to help him keep warm.

He used his magic to take the little cork out of the opening of the metal bottle. Bringing the bottle to his lips, he lifted his head a bit, taking a quick swig of the tangy liquid inside. As he drank some of the beverage, a stallion who seemed to be just slightly younger than he was, walked over to him from the around the corner of the carriage.

This stallion didn't say a word. He just stared at him. He stared at him for a good fifteen seconds. Beginning to feel really uncomfortable, the driver slowly removed the flask from his lips and awkwardly asked, "Um… is there something I can help you with, sir?"

The stallion, whom was facing him, just continued to stare at him, not saying a single word. Suddenly, his eyes flashed a light shade of red for a brief moment. The elder gentlecolt was confused at what he had just seen at first. He stared back at him for a few seconds to see his eyes flash red once again. As the red flash ceased, a blank stare took over the driver's face.

* * *

The Trotsylvania tavern had to be one of the most busy and, possibly, the most upbeat place in the entire village. Ponies could be heard laughing and having a fun time, telling jokes, it seemed. Some were playing, what looked like a game of "Darts," whilst others were just enjoying their meals; and from what the fine gentlecolt, Royal Pin, he told her his name was, had said, the tavern was also a little hotel on the second floor.

Once Fluttershy had stepped inside the building, she was immediately greeted by a beautiful pink unicorn with a curly purple mane, wearing an apron. Her mane cascaded over the left side of her face and seemed to be clipped by a two-beaded pin about an inch above the end of her hair.

"Hello, dear," she greeted her, her voice sounding as sweet she looked. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, well, I've been traveling for the past day and-"

"Say no more, my dear," she said, placing one hoof around her torso. "You must be famished." She then looked at directly at the colt who had set Fluttershy's bag on the ground next to the tavern door. "Royal Pin, would you please go get your uncle from upstairs?"

The young colt nodded his head. "Yes, aunt Sugar Belle." He then trotted over to the other side of the tavern.

Directing her attention back to the pegasus, she lead her over to an empty table and gestured for her to take a seat. "Now, why don't you just sit down here and I'll make sure that my husband will fetch you something good for you to eat."

"Thank you, very much," Fluttershy said, giving the mare a thankful smile.

Sugar Belle smiled in return before trotting over to the bar counter. Fluttershy took this time to take a better look around the place. It was very busy, indeed, no question about that. Everypony she had met so far was oftenly kind.

However, there was one thing that made her curious: the little strings of garlic that were hanging above her head. Not only did it make her curious, but she also found it… strange.

What a strange decoration, she thought to herself as she glanced around the tavern a bit more closely. Turns out that her table wasn't the only one to have garlic hanging around it. The garlic was in every corner. Now why was that, exactly?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a plate full of food slid onto her table. She looked to her left to see a blue unicorn with a curly blue mane. He looked sort of like Royal Pin, but she could guess it was probably the mare, Sugar Belle's, husband.

"How are you, Miss," he asked, rather politely.

"Oh, just fine, thank you, um," she paused, not sure what to call him.

"Party Favor, my dear."

She smiled, "Party Favor."

His horn began to glow a teal aura, as well as a pitcher of water. Lightly tipping it, he began to pour into a little cup. "My wife tells me that you've been traveling all day," he said, as he poured the clear liquid. "Now, are you waiting for somepony? Are you traveling with somepony?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No. It's just me, I'm afraid. I've been by myself for the entire trip."

Party Favor's eyes widened just as he finished pouring the mare's drink. He then looked directly at the pegasus, a shocked expression on his face.

"You're traveling on your own," he asked, his voice becoming shaky.

All of a sudden the entire tavern went silent. Not a single peep to be heard. Everypony seemed to be looking towards the front door of the tavern. Party Favor turned his body to see what was going on.

It was the same stallion from earlier that had done nothing but stare at Fluttershy's carriage driver. He stared at everypony inside the tavern as well, but this time with a rather smug look on his face. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the stallion walked out of the doorway, closing the door behind him.

Everypony whom was inside the tavern, looked at each other for a mere brief moment before walking out themselves, clearing the place out in no time.

Party Favor slowly turned his way back to facing the young filly, concern and fear now completely taking over his voice. "Listen, since you're traveling alone, I suggest that you go at once before your carriage leaves."

A look of confusion appeared on her face. "W-what? Don't be silly, the carriage driver knows I'm here."

"Well, that may be but that doesn't mean tha-"

Their ears perked up to the sudden sound of whipping restraints, followed by the sound wheels being pulled by galloping hooves. Both sets of blue eyes widened before the two of them ran out the building. Being the fastest of the two, Party Favor was the first to make it out of the building. However, he came out too late; the young filly's carriage was already making its way out of the town square at top speed.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!"

No matter how hard he screamed, the driver had just continued to keep on driving. In matter of seconds the carriage was out of sight, and he could no longer hear it's wheels churning. The young pegasus came a few moments later, surprised and upset that she had been abandoned.

"I told you to leave when you had the chance," he scolded, sounding more fearful than before.

"But, I told him that I would come back! He shouldn't have left without me," she said, her voice breaking ever so slightly due to the tears she felt forming in her eyes.

She felt comforting arm wrap around her back. Lifting her head up a bit, she saw Party Favor giving her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, do not worry now, Miss," he said, giving her comforting smile. "We'll simply just find another way to get you where you need to go, as soon as possible."

"You will?"

"Yes," he responded as they made their way back to the tavern.

Reaching the building, Fluttershy returned to her table where she had left her food and drink untouched. Taking her seat, she turned to face the owners of the tavern.

"Is there any chance that I could stay here for the night?"

"For the night," Royal Pin asked, "I'm awfully sorry, mademoiselle, but I'm afraid we have no room."

"No room? Well… what else can I do? I have no place to go."

It was true. She had been traveling in a carriage for a day straight. She had planned to go to the Trotsylvania Veterinarian School for Mares right after she had a nice meal. But now that she was left stranded with only one of her bags, she wasn't sure what to do.

Outside the tavern door, the sound of a stagecoach could be heard. Fluttershy's eyes widened whilst a look of happiness took over her face.

"Has the driver come back to get me," she asked, hopefully.

Royal Pin trotted over to the front door, bringing himself up a bit to see through the little peephole. His golden yellow eyes widened in fear. He quickly turned his whole body around, forcing his back hard against the tavern entrance. His forehooves stretched across the doorframe.

The two tavern owners held onto each other carefully, looking a bit worrisome. Royal Pin winced as whoever was on the other side knocked on the door. Grimacing, he turned around slowing preparing to turn the knob with the magic from his horn.

"Don't open it," Sugar Belle said, almost sounding as if she was begging.

"I have to," he responded in a whisper. His horn illuminated with a magical golden aura, carefully turning the knob and opening the door.

As he opened the door, another pony walked in. The pony was wearing the same kind of cape that Fluttershy wore, only black. A golden aura, much like Royal Pin's, took over the hood of the cape, implying that the pony was indeed a unicorn. Taking the hood off their head, the unicorn was none other than a mare; a very pretty mare, as a matter of fact.

Her mane was curled in a twist of red and yellow, and her fur was a light shade of gold. She didn't smile when she took the hood off, she just seemed to be giving the little family a bit of an unamused look.

"Cider," she said, her voice coming as a bit bored and snobby.

Nopony said anything. Sugar Belle immediately went to the back of the tavern to find wherever they placed their local cider.

The mare walked over to an empty table just a few leagues across from Fluttershy. Spotting the pegasus, she smiled. "Care to join me?"

"Oh, thank you," she replied, appreciating the offer. "But I've already-"

"Make that two," she ordered, cutting her off mid-sentence before sitting down at her table.

Fluttershy stared at her for a few moments, considering her offer. Well… I don't want to be rude, she thought, finally getting up from her seat and joining the other mare. As she sat herself down across from her, Sugar Belle had returned with two glasses of cider.

The mare then spoke. "Cider here will make you feel much better. Much more than that plain tasteless cup of their water."

A sudden burst of thunder boomed from the outside of the building, causing Fluttershy to jump a bit.

"Oh, my. This night has certainly begun to have taken the worst for me, I suppose."

"Is that so," she asked, growing quite curious.

"Why, yes. You see I was on my way to the Trotsylvania Veternarian School," she explained, as the pony across from her was about to take a sip of her cider.

"The one for young mares," she said casually. "I know it well." The unicorn took a quick sip of her drink before asking, "But I thought I saw another stagecoach pass me by on the way here?"

"That's the thing. My driver left me stranded here with only one of my luggage bags," she told her, still a little upset over what had happened. Then a certain idea popped into her mind. "If you don't mind me by asking, is there any chance that I could stay with you for the night?"

The unicorn mare raised an eyebrow at her. "Stay with me?"

"Well, you see they're booked for the night," the pegasus said, gesturing to the little family on the other side of the room. "I have no where else to go and I just don't know what to do."

A panicked looked came over Party Favor's face as he quickly rushed over to the two ponies.

"O-oh, no. You don't understand," he stuttered, "my nephew was simply mistaken we have a room free…" he trailed off as the unicorn mare gave him an annoyed looked. "I-i-if you wish…"

The mare smiled at Fluttershy. "So you're heading over to the Veternarian School?"

"Yes. My first day is tomorrow morning and I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day."

"Well, we mustn't have that now, can we? I'll see that you'll get there early in the morning," she said, taking another small sip of her drink. "In the mean time, yes, you can stay with me for the night."

A bright grin spread across the young filly's face. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm the Baroness Shimmer," she explained, introducing herself properly. "Sunset Shimmer, if you want to get practical. My castle is over in the mountains just north of the village. You shall have the honor of being my guest."

"I'd be happy to oblige."

"Let's not waste anymore time then," she said getting up from her seat, Fluttershy following suit. "Come along."

"You are very kind, Ma'am," Fluttershy said as Royal Pin gave her her bag.

"Oh, please, don't be so modest." Putting her hood back on her head, she smiled. "It sometimes gets very lonely when you're up in a castle all by yourself. I often take the chance of having company whenever I can. Rare thing to ever happen here."

The young mare gave her a sly smile before taking the strap of her bag in her mouth, nodding to the little tavern family her thanks and following the Baroness outside into the now stormy night. The two mares walked over to the stagecoach, careful not to slip in any of the puddles that were taking place on the ground.

As Fluttershy reached the vehicle, she handed over her bag to the driver for it to be placed inside. She then took the time to introduce herself properly.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, Baroness," she said apologetically. "My name is Fluttershy."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Mademoiselle Fluttershy," she responded, shaking her hoof.

Fluttershy smiled softly before entering the carriage, followed by the Baroness. The driver closing the door immediately after. He then climbed over to the driver's seat in the front of the vehicle, and whipped the restraints together.

With a loud neighing sound from the two equines out in front, the carriage soon began to move and head north.


	2. Castle de Shimmer

The enlarge castle doors opened widely as Fluttershy and Countess de Shimmer made their way up the steps. Even in the dark and stormy atmosphere, the young pegasus could see that it was a magnificent and beautiful castle indeed. It was quite massive in size as well. Looking around, she thought that the palace could also double as a separate village.

"Oh, my," she said, in awe, "It's like one of the castles I've seen in fairytales."

The Countess chuckled. "Oh, I assure you, it's nothing of the sort."

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side at the mare's comment. She then began to take a better look at the exterior of the castle. Taking in the Countess's comment, she began to take in the breathtaking sight of the castle in a whole new light. Sure, it was gorgeous, but there was a hint of unsettlement and darkness coming from the it, as well. The thunder and lightning from the storm wasn't helping much to its advantage.

The pegasus was starting to maintain second thoughts about staying with Countess Shimmer. Should I really stay in the Countess's castle, she asked herself, glancing around the castle once more. I mean, now that I'm here, I'm not so sure want to anymore. Oh, but she was so kind to let me stay… and I really have no place else… What other choice do I have?

"Are you going to come inside, Mademoiselle Fluttershy?"

The young filly turned around to see Countess Sunset Shimmer already inside the door, giving her a rather concerned look. It took Fluttershy a couple of moments to realize that she had been in her own little world and was still standing on the steps in the rain. She was thankful for the fact that she was still wearing her hood and cape, which kept her dry to an extent.

The pegasus thought it would be a little more thoughtful if she flew up the rest of the few steps she had remaining; she didn't want to get the floor all wet. Taking the handle of her bag in her mouth, she flapped her feathered wings, and managed to make it inside much quicker drying the soles of her hooves in the process.

The door behind the two of them closed shut as Fluttershy settled herself down on the mahogany wooden floor. She set her carryon bag beside her and was left speechless as she looked at her surroundings.

The interior of the castle was even more beautiful than the exterior. The walls were made of dark shades of grey bricks, which met with a narrow wooden mantle, along about a fourth of a quarter rest of the bottom being wood as well. There were blood-red, and dark purple curtains hanging up on each wall, giving the interior sort of a haunting, yet marvelous feel to it. Candle sconces were mounted on every corner, illuminating the inside just enough to see the beauty of the Countess's home.

She stopped, however, once she saw, what she assumed was, the dining room table. The table was about five feet long, standing vertically. A long, lacey black cloth was neatly placed, hanging evenly off each side, and a lit candelabra as the centerpiece. What caught Fluttershy's eye, however, was that there were two plates already set up…

"May I take your bag, Miss?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when a sudden voice spoke near her. She turned her head to look behind her, seeing a pink unicorn mare. Her purple mane was in some sort of ponytail or updo, and her bangs surrounded both sides of her horn, showing off the light blue streaks in her hair. She seemed to be wearing a long-sleeved burgundy colored dress, along with a night blue apron around her waist.

Bringing herself back into reality, Fluttershy responded. "O-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize somepony was behind me."

The Countess walked over to the pegasus, laying a hoof on her shoulder. "This is Starlight," she explained, "she's the pony who helps assist me here in the castle." She then looked directly at her assistant. "Starlight, please show her Mademoiselle Fluttershy to her room. She is going to be staying with us for the night."

"Yes, Countess Shimmer," she replied, her horn glowing a sky blue aura, levitating Fluttershy's luggage in midair.

Countess Sunset Shimmer returned her attention back to Fluttershy. "Would you care to join me for dinner after you have settled yourself in?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment. She realized that she hadn't really eaten anything since she had arrived in Trotsylvania. She had ordered a meal at the tavern back in the village, but due to everything that has happened, she hadn't had a chance, and Fluttershy was feeling quite famished, after all.

"Y-yes. I would, indeed, very much."

The mare smiled at her. She gave a slight nod to the two ponies before heading off to the northwest wing of the castle. Once the Countess was out of sight, Starlight spoke.

"Come along, Miss." She began trotting over to the direction of the grand staircase, where each step was covered in a velvet red fleece. Fluttershy followed suit, but glanced back over to the dining room table where she still saw two plates set up.

"Starlight," she began, causing the unicorn to stop in her tracks. "just out of curiosity, is there any particular reason as to why there were two plates already set up? Unless, of course, one of happens to be yours…"

Starlight turned her head to look at the pegasus. "No, Miss. I have my own personal dining facility."

Fluttershy grew confused. "Was she expecting somepony, then?"

A moment passed before she answered. "No. No expected visitors. Countess Shimer always has an extra plate prepared if ever somepony visit," she explained, rather blandly. It was almost as if she had had this conversation before. "Come now, Mademoiselle, we must get you settled in."

Fluttershy nodded her head as the unicorn continued her way up the staircase, still levitating her bag in midair. The young filly took one more final glance at the dining room table before following Starlight up the stairs, and to her room.

* * *

The room that Fluttershy would be spending the night in was truly a magnificent one. A sleigh bed took up the center of the room, its headboard being shaped more like some kind of royal throne whilst the hoofboard was slightly curved. Taking a closer look at the headboard, she saw that it had quite the more elegant and graceful feel to it, being that the arch made it seem like it was fit for a queen.

Fluttershy thought that it made a lot of sense, considering the fact that she is going to be spending the night in a castle. The bed had a spread that consisted of the colors red, purple, and green, which went along great with the sort of reneighsance-type theme that it was trying to get across.

Starlight opened up the wardrobe with her magic and placed the young mare's carryon bag inside. "Dinner shall be ready in a few minutes," she said, closing the wardrobe. "Please do not keep the Countess waiting."

Fluttershy showed her understanding by giving her a nod as Starlight trotted outside the room door. She decided to take this time to look around where she will be spending the night. Taking the hood off of her head, she began walking around slowly, taking in all the beauty and detail of the decoration and furniture.

She began memorizing all of the beautiful and delicate carvings of the wooden wardrobe, the smoothness of the nightstand beside the bed, and the wonderful stitching and pattern of the velvet red curtains, which seemed to be a replica of the ones she had seen earlier when she had first stepped inside the castle.

As she looked around, she noticed a large window behind the some of the curtains in her room. She raised an eyebrow, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her hooves came off of the floor as she began flapping her wings, and flew over to the window. Taking the both handles in each hoof, she pushed forward, opening it to reveal a little balcony.

"Oh, my," muttered Fluttershy, completely in shock. The young filly was simply in awe at the sight. She landed herself down gently, taking a few steps forward, getting a better view. Although it was dark and continuing to thunder, what Fluttershy could see was just left her in amazement. She could see the rest of the castle, including, what seemed to be, a little fountain.

Fluttershy, then, glanced downward for a quick second, only to do so once again when she spotted a figure on the balcony below her. The figure looked to be a stallion, a unicorn, to be more precise. He was walking out on his balcony, looking down at the few feet below him.

Huh? Who could that be, she asked herself.

The pony felt something wet hit her hoof. She lifted her head to see a couple of raindrops start pouring down from the sky. Taking the hint that this was her cue to go back inside, she immediately retreated, only to find Starlight standing by the curtain.

Fluttershy shrieked in surprise.

"The view is much better in the daylight," Starlight said, oblivious to the fact that she had frightened the poor pegasus. "You'll see much more, I assure you."

The mare took a deep breath, calming herself from the little jumpscare she had. When she was finally relaxed, she spoke.

"Starlight, you told me that Countess Shimmer wasn't expecting anypony to visit."

"That is correct."

"But, I saw a stallion on the lower balcony," she explained, beginning to take off her cape. "From what I could see, he didn't look like he worked here."

The pink unicorn took a few steps toward her. "I'm the only pony to be working at Castle de Shimmer," she said in from behind, a casual tone in her voice. "Countess Sunset Shimmer is waiting, are you about ready?"

"Almost," she replied, rather quickly.

The assistant pony gave her, what she could read as, a suspicious look, before making her way out of the room. Waiting for the door to be shut completely, Fluttershy quickly went over to the balcony once again and looked below, only to find the balcony window open, but no pony there.

 _I was sure I saw a stallion below…_

* * *

The two mares were seated at the dining room table, whilst Sunset's assistant served them their meals. A bowl of steaming sweet tomato and basil soup was placed neatly in front of the pegasus as well as a cup of Apple Cider for the mare sitting beside her.

"Thank you," she said, before looking over at what the Countess was having. She tilted her head. "Are you not having anything, Countess Shimmer?"

A moment passed before she spoke. "I afraid I don't have much of an appetite tonight," she replied. "And please, you may call me 'Sunset.'"

"Oh, well… alright… um, Sunset."

Sunset gave her a sly smile before taking a sip of her cider. Fluttershy took the spoon in her hoof and began eating her soup... Lady-like, of course.

A few moments of silence passed. Sunset, then, poured herself another glass of cider, and then another moment of silence passed. The unicorn decided to break the quiet by speaking.

"Starlight tells me that you thought you saw somepony in the balcony below the room you'll be staying in for the night. A stallion?"

Fluttershy ate a spoonful of her soup before responding. "Oh, why, yes. I was looking around my room when I found the balcony window," she explained, "as I was looking outside, I thought I saw a stallion… a young colt; unicorn, actually."

Sunset gave her a rather unreadable look. She couldn't tell if it was worry, surprised, or shame… Maybe it was all three of those emotions combined?

"However, I guess it must've been my imagination."

Countess Sunset sighed. "No, you, in fact, were not," she said, not putting down her glass. "You, indeed, saw a stallion." There was a pause. "You saw my brother."

Fluttershy's eyes widened in surprise. "But I thought tha-"

"You thought what I wanted you to think," she interrupted, a bit of distress coming out in her voice. "That I was just some mare living all alone in some great big castle in the mountains north of the village, all by herself with only an assistant to keep her company. Well, I can assure that I'm not all by myself. I have a brother… a brother who is very ill."

The pegasus just sat there for a moment, stunned. She was trying to process of the information that was just told to her. Sunset had a family member living in the castle with her. And…. a sick one…

"I'm- I'm sorry to hear that," she muttered.

"His sickness has driven me to such chaos, at times for the past few years." She chuckled slightly. "May be hard to believe, but we had such happy times here in the Castle de Shimmer. Ambassadors, and royalty from all over used to come over for dinners, social events, and balls."

Fluttershy smiled. "I'm sure they must've been wonderful."

Sunset's face suddenly darkened. "Then he ruined it…"

"What do you mean," she asked, tilting her head in both intrigue and confusion.

"Believe me, it's best that you not know the details," she replied, as Starlight walked over to take Countess Sunset's cup of cider away. "Let's just say that it pains me every single night knowing that I have to keep my own sibling away from everypony… even all the ponies who used to be my friends."

"Oh, dear… Is he… mentally ill," a worrisome Fluttershy asked.

No pony spoke for a good few moments.

"I never see him," she responded, giving her assistant her half-filled cup of cider. "Starlight's the one who takes care of him." The two unicorns glanced at each other. "She was our nanny when we were foals."

The pink unicorn laid a hoof on the Countess's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Using her magic, she levitated the cup and leftover cider, and trotted her way to the kitchen.

"You haven't seen him? In years? You don't even say 'hello' to him?"

She could see tears beginning to form in the yellow unicorn's eyes. "He's made me suffer for sooo many years… and I'm ashamed to say that I have made him suffer as well." Sunset sniffed. "He and I have grown apart it seems. So much that he's had his own part of the castle."

The unicorn mare extended a hoof, pointing passed Fluttershy toward the direction of a door, barely visible thanks to a pillar and large thick wall beside it.

"The entrance to his room is right through that door…. but I don't dare go in."

"But, Counte- I mean, 'Sunset,' Fluttershy corrected herself. "Do you really think he's happy? Spending all of his time, every single day in his life in just that one room?"

The Countess looked away from the pegasus, her curled orange and red mane covering her face. "Is anypony mad, happy?"

Fluttershy took her point into consideration. "Isn't there something you could've done? Have you took him to a doctor?"

"What for? Everypony around thought he has been dead for years," she explained, her voice cracking a bit.

"Do you…. encourage it?"

Sunset gave her a sly smile. "Well, Fluttershy, it seems that you've read past me." She remained quiet for a moment as the sound of thunder rumbled from the outside. "It appears that another storm is happening." She sniffed once again.

"I suppose there is," Fluttershy replied. "If you don't mind Sunset, rain always tends to make me rather drowsy. Is it alright if I say goodnight?"

The mare gave off a soft chuckle. "Of course, Mademoiselle. Goodnight."

The young filly got up from her seat and began to gently flap her wings. "Thank you, Sunset." She then placed a hoof on top of the unicorn's. "And let me just say, you are an angel."

A surprised expression spread across the Countess's face as soon as those words left her mouth. The little yellow pony gave a reassuring smile before flying out of the dining room, up the stairs, toward her room.

A single tear from her eye went down Sunset's cheek as she muttered to herself, "If only he were one."


	3. The Count of Shimmer Castle

Fluttershy was sitting up in her bed, inside the covers, reading her copy of "The World's Most Beloved Animal Sanctuary" by Samantha Gelderlander. Since she was going to teach at veterinary school, she thought that she might as well catch up on some non-fiction reading. She carefully lowered the light from the candle sconce that was right next to her bed before licking the tip of her hoof, readying herself to turn over to the next page.

The pegasus jumped a little in fear when she saw a bright flash of lightning, followed by a low roar of thunder come from the outside of her balcony window. It had been raining for most of the time she had been at the castle, but it wasn't raining as hard as it was before; now it just drizzling with just some occasional flashes of light and booming thunder. Fluttershy had to admit, even though she had a slight fear of thunderstorms, she found them actually quite relaxing. Nothing was better that reading a good book while listening to the rain.

After reading for a good half hour or so, the young mare decided that now was the time to go to sleep. She closed her book and set it down on the nightstand beside her, then lifted up the covers with her hooves, as she got out the bed, revealing her lace, pale pink nightgown. Flapping her feathered wings, she flew over to the opened balcony window. Fluttershy was about to close it when she noticed a faintly bright light coming from below her.

Oh, Sunset's brother must be out on the balcony. Since it was only drizzling outside, she decided that it would be alright to go out onto her balcony and look down to see what the Countess's sibling was doing up at this hour. She flew over to her balcony, placing her hooves on the lightly wet edge. Her eyes widened as she looked at the balcony below.

There, right before her eyes, was Sunset's brother, standing on his hind legs on the edge of his balcony. He was looking below him, holding himself up by wrapping a hoof around a pillar that was right next to him.

Oh, dear Solaris! Please don't do what I think you're going to do! Fluttershy's eyebrows arched up due to worry. She gasped aloud the moment she saw the stallion extend one leg out over the edge. "No! Don't you dare," she shouted, causing the stallion to look up toward her. Before he could say a word, she back into her room and out her door.

The pegasus flew out of her room and down the stairs, towards the direction where Sunset told her her brother's room was earlier. Another loud booming sound of thunder erupted throughout as Fluttershy opened the door. She was thankful that it happened when it did, because the door made quite the loud creaking sound, and she was trying her best not wake either Sunset or Starlight.

More thunder erupted once she closed the door behind her. She turned around to see nothing but pure darkness inside the room. The pegasus was only able to barely make out the outlines of all the objects surrounding her. The only source of light the room had at all seemed to come from the moon in the sky. She began to walk quietly and carefully around the room, hoping not to bump or break anything in the dark.

"Hello...? Hello...? Are you in here," she called out, as she slowly moved around the room.

"Who are you," a voice answered back, causing the mare to whip her head around toward the direction in which it had came from, a voice which was deep, but also calming yet gravelly.

Fluttershy looked ahead, only to see the silhouette of the stallion standing before her. "My name is Fluttershy. I was offered to stay here for the night, thanks to your sister." She could see the him tilt his head to the side.

He took a couple steps forward. "Why have you come to my room? No pony has ever come here except for Starlight."

"W-well, I've come here to help you… I-if I can," she responded, feeling a little nervous.

"Help me, is that so?"

Fluttershy fell silent for a moment, before nodding her head in confirmation.

"Would you mind coming over here," he asked.

The mare hesitated, only taking teeny-tiny steps forward. The stallion could tell that she wasn't so sure.

"N-no, don't be afraid," he reassured her. "I just want to take a look at you."

Countess did say earlier that she hasn't seen her brother years… and he did say that he hasn't seen any other pony aside from Starlight. Not to mention the fact that they must not get a lot of visitors. I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

After thinking it over, the young pegasus then took a couple steps into the light of the moon. She stepped into the light enough for him to be able to see her completely. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke.

"You are a very lovely mare," he complemented, causing the mare to blush slightly. "So, you say you've come to help me, have you?" He stepped into the light as well. "Well, I'm afraid that no pony could help me besides myself."

Fluttershy was taken aback once she saw the stallion's appearance. He was young, only seeming to be about two to three years older than herself. His grey fur coat went along with his black suit, which had a white dress shirt underneath. His mane was, somewhat, slicked back, but seemed to resemble that of a lion's, and his horn was curved and had a tinge of red to it. Not to mention his eyes, which were the most amazing shade of green. She had found him to be quite handsome.

"I was scared that you were going to jump off of the edge of the balcony," she said, her eyes dilating.

"I assure that I wasn't going to do such a thing," he said. "I can't… no matter how much I wanted to," he muttered under his breath. "Would you mind coming closer?"

The young filly furrowed her eyebrows together before taking a few steps closer.

"Closer…"

She took another couple steps toward him.

"Please, come closer."

By this time, he was starting to sound desperate. Fluttershy wasn't sure if she wanted to go any closer.

"Why? Whatever is the matter that you want me to come so close," she asked finally, rather curiously, along with a hint of fear.

The unicorn hesitated. "You see, I- I can't… come to you," he responded.

The pegasus tilted her head in confusion as he came a little more into the light. She didn't understand how he could come over to her when he seemed to be doing just fine… that was until she noticed that with each step he took, a sort of a rattling sound went along with it. Her eyes went to the floor, finally seeing that his right hind hoof was chained to the wall.

The mare's eyes widened in shocked. "But- But that's not right! That's almost treating a pony into imprisonment."

He did nothing but scoff. "My sister thinks of me as prisoner, doesn't she? I suppose she told you that I've gone mental… Been locked in here for everypony's sake…" he trailed off, looking down at the floor before continuing. "Well, why shouldn't she, and why shouldn't you believe her?"

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not even sure I know what to believe."

"Well, you see, Mademoiselle," he began, "this castle... the mountains, the acres of the forest below belong to me. I have inherited it all from father, being that I am the oldest," he explained. "I am the Count de Shimmer, and my sister is nothing but an evil, manipulative, and jealous pony," he said through his teeth. "She has told the entire village that I have been dead for years. She wants every single one of them down there to think that everything has dwelled upon her." He looked down to the floor. "Well, why not let them keep believing? I'm already more than half dead already, living locked away like this for as many years as I can recall."

Fluttershy quickly went over to the Count, looking him in the eyes. "Oh, please, don't talk like that. There must've been something you could've done, or even Starlight. Haven't either you or her tried using magic to unlock it?"

"Ah, Miss, you see, my sister is far too clever. She has placed some sort of enchantment on it so no unicorn would be able to unlock it."

Fluttershy looked down at his hind hoof before a thought came into her mind. "Perhaps… I can help get you out."

The Count's eyes seemed to brighten at the thought. "You mean that? Truly?" The mare nodded. "Do you think you can find the key that fits the lock?"

"Where does your sister keep it," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Starlight tells me that it's in a drawer inside her room. It the one next to where you're spending the night. She won't dare get it herself because she is afraid that she will be fired from working for family that she's known and cared for as long as she's been alive."

"Then I will get the key."

The Count then placed his hooves onto her shoulders. "It will be incredibly risky, you know." A moment of silence fell between the two. "Do you dare take it?"

Fluttershy gave him a sly smile. "If it's to help a pony in need, such as yourself… then yes."

The stallion let go of the young filly, allowing her wings to spread out and begin to lift her off of the ground. The hem of her nightgown flew gently in the breeze as she headed out of the room. She took a glance at the Count who gave her a tiny smile before going out the door.

* * *

Fluttershy made her way through the main lobby and stairs with no problem, as of yet. It's times like these, she's happy with the fact that she was a pegasus. She had found the Countess's room, but first looked around both sides of the hall to make sure that neither Sunset or Starlight were coming. Once she was sure that it was safe, she quietly turned the knob and opened the door as quietly as she could. The moment she was inside, she shut the door.

Well, at least this one doesn't make any creaking sounds.

The mare looked around the room to find the drawer just a few feet away from the bed and nightstand. Sliding the door open, she carefully went through everything inside until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

Countess Shimmer was making her way up the stairs. She had wanted to check up on Mademoiselle Fluttershy. She had wanted to ask if she had been enjoying her visit so far.

Oh, I hope I hadn't frighten the young girl about my brother, she thought to herself as she got closer to the pegasi's room.

Standing in front of the mare's door, her horn began to glow a magical golden aura, along with the the knob. Opening it, she then stepped inside the room, but was surprised to see no pony there.

That's strange. Where did she go? The unicorn mare thought for a moment. Hmph, she must've gone to use the restroom.

Countess Shimmer then walked back out of the room, closing it behind her. She was heading back down towards the lobby when she heard something moving coming from her own room.

What was that?

Her horn began to glow once again and turn the knob.

* * *

Fluttershy's head jerked up at the sound of the door opening. She quickly took the key in her mouth and flew as fast as she could out the Countess's balcony, closing the window behind her in the process. Her wings then made her fly upward, high enough so if Sunset were to come out onto the balcony, she wouldn't be caught so easily.

Luckily for her, she could see that the shadow coming from her room was diminishing due to the closing of the window curtains. Fluttershy took the key of her mouth and held it in her hoof, sighing in relief.

That was a close one.

The pegasus then flew down toward the balcony below where the Count was waiting. The stallion turned around to the sound of flapping feathered wings.

"Monsieur Count, I've got the key," she said, showing him the key in her hoof.

His eyes widened, and a grin took over his face. "You've got it?! Marvelous. Quickly, unlock me."

The mare nodded. She kneeled down to his hind leg, inserting the key inside of the lock. As she twisted it around, the stallion could feel the damn shackle loosen up a bit. Suddenly, he felt no more tightness around his hoof, or mental going deep into his fur and skin. He looked down to see that he was no longer bound to the wall of his room. He was no longer a prisoner.

Fluttershy laid the key down next the now unlocked shackle, before looking up to face him. She was caught off guard, however, when the stallion cupped her face in his hooves.

"Thank you, very much, Mademoiselle," he said in a hushed whisper.

Fluttershy found herself lost in his hypnotizing green eyes. "You're welcome."

The Count then glanced around his room before looking into the pegasi's eyes. "I must get ready at once. Go back to your room, I will meet you there."

She gave him a great big smile, and nodded. "Alright."

"Hurry. My sister mustn't find you here. Quickly!"

The young filly quickly lifted herself into the air and immediately made her way back to her balcony window. Landing inside her room, she turned her head, taking another glance outside.

She jumped when she saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye and shrieked when she saw none other than Countess Shimmer standing a few feet away from her, looking unhappy.

"Where's the key?"

"Countess, I-"

"You took the key from my room." She walked over until she was right in front of her. "Give it back to me. You understand?"

"Listen, I'm telling you that I don't have it."

The unicorn glared at her. "You must have it." She enveloped Fluttershy with her golden aura, lifting her in midair. "Give me the key!"

The pegasus writhed in pain. The unicorn's magic was beginning to tighten around Fluttershy's body the more angry she got. "Sunset…." she choked, her voice barely audible, "you're… hurting… me." She felt the pressure closing in on her throat, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sunset's eyes widened, her face now covered in fear. "You gave the key the key to my brother, didn't you! My dear, you don't know what you have done! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Her fear was so great that her magic caused the poor pony to be flung across the room. The pegasi's back hit against the bedroom wall with great force. She screamed in pain as her body made contact with the barrier. She felt her entire backside sting as well as tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

The unicorn brought both of her hooves up to her mouth. "Fluttershy I'm-"

She didn't have time to finished her apologizing, as the crying pegasus got up on her hooves as fast as she could and ran out.

* * *

Fluttershy was in pain; she was in pain and she was afraid. She was galloping down the stairs, too distraught to even think about flying. Her vision was blurry from all the tears running down her face. She could barely see a figure at the bottom of the staircase from all the crying she had been doing. Blinking a few times, she was now able to tell that it was none other than the Count.

She soon found herself in his chest.

"Mademoiselle," he said, concern in his voice, "whatever is the matter?" His question was answered for him once he saw his sister galloping towards the stairs. "Ah, I see." The pegasus continued to sob. "Shh. Sh, sh, sh, sh. It's alright."

Fluttershy moved her head away from his chest, her eyes making contact with his. He gently wiped away her tears with his hooves.

"She won't be able to harm you now that I'm here," he said, reassuringly. He looked up toward the Countess, her eyes widened with fear. The stallion then returned his attention back to the pegasus. "Now go to room and wait."

The young filly sniffed before nodding her head. Slowly going up the steps, she cautiously made her way back to her room, doing her best not to get too close to the mare who had just assaulted her.

"Sunset, come here," he said.

The unicorn hesitated. "No, Sombra," she muttered, only taking one step towards her right.

"Sis," he said, more in a demanding tone.

Sunset flinched. She looked his direction, even more frightened than before.

"Come here, sis."

The young mare quivered, but obeyed. She teleported over to her sibling whilst Fluttershy quickly made her way back to her bedroom.

"Now, now, Sunset, come along with me."

The two siblings then walked together in silence, making their way to what used to be Count Shimmer's prison cell.

* * *

Fluttershy was back in her room. The pain in which she had felt earlier had subsided. She was tying her hood and cape back on her body when she heard somepony cackling and shouting hysterically.

"He's gone! He's gone, he's free! Hahahahaha," the voice said aloud.

The pony flew over to the balcony to see some light coming from the Count's room. The shouting continued as soon as she got outside.

What is going on down there?

The mare flew down to the Count's room, to see none other than Starlight on all fours, right in front of the unlocked shackle, still cackling and shouting.

"Starlight, is something wrong?"

"He's free! He's finally free, the charming devil! Hahahaha!"

"Starlight, do you know why he was locked up? He didn't seem mental at all."

The unicorn assistant looked over her shoulder. "No, he's not mental, I suppose you know that much," she replied, her face all scrunched up. "Did you unlock him from his shackle?"

"Do you know where he went," Fluttershy asked, not answering the question. She was beginning to get worried about Count Shimmer.

"Sombra's gone," she replied, simply. "He went out into the night." She then got up on all four hooves, staring out the window. "Now that he is free… we will all fall under his power," she muttered, her voice now low and serious. "You have no idea what you've done."

Fluttershy shook her head in confusion. "W-what are you talking about?" A moment of silence fell. "Where's Sunset Shimmer?"

Starlight moved her head to her right before answering. "Oh, she's not far away." She then turned to face the pegasus. "Would you like to see her?" The unicorn walked over to her. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Fluttershy said nothing as the mare stared at her. Starlight cackled once again, taking Fluttershy's hoof and leading her toward the Countess. The two of them took a couple steps around the corner until the Starlight stopped.

"Look," she instructed her, pointing towards the front of them. The young filly's eyes widened as she let out a frightened gasp. There, right in front of her, was Sunset, unconscious in a chair. "Oh, no, don't be afraid. She's dead," she told her.

"W-wha-what did you do?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter now," Starlight said, letting go of her hoof. "Sunset's dead, and Sombra is free!" Fluttershy looked at the unicorn beside her before galloping off in fear. Starlight's cackling laugh now being heard throughout the castle.

It would've been easier to have flown out of the castle, which would've been a lot faster, but Fluttershy was sooo consumed with fear that she couldn't even think straight. Before she knew it, she was out in the middle of the night, running through the snow.

* * *

Starlight watched the little pony running for dear life through the snow from Count Sombra's balcony window. She then began walking over to the mare's lifeless body.

"Don't blame me, Sunset, it was not my fault, whatsoever," she said. "Oh, no. Blame that father of yours. Twenty years. Twenty years since I first saw the Master come here with you and your brother. A fine, handsome one he was too. But he spoiled the two of you, oh yes. However, spoiling your brother a lot more. Spoiling him so much that he became wicked and your father encouraged it. You used to laugh at their wicked little games until one night he brought your brother into his chambers and… turned him into what he is."

She paused for a couple moments. "You've done all you could for Sombra since then, Solaris, help you. Keeping him prisoner here, bringing so many young mares to help keep him alive through the years, thanks to their blood. However the powers of darkness are too strong."

She paused once again. "He's free… but he will return," she muttered. "Yes," she smiled a wicked smile. She walked her way over to a pair of curtains. "Yes, he will come back to me. He will come back to his old Starlight, yes. He'll come."

The mare extended her hooves opening the curtains to reveal a small little room with an opened coffin inside. Thunder rumbled from the outside, followed by a flash of lightning as Starlight cackled once again.


	4. A Doctor of Perculiar Profession

The sound of a strolling carriage could be seen coming around the corner of the road on an early dawn. It made its way through the lightly covered snowy road. As the two equines were pulling the vehicle, they noticed a body on the side of the road. The carriage driver saw this as well, and pulled the restraints.

"Whoa, whoa! Fellas, stop right here for a minute," demanded the carriage driver. The two ponies stopped in the middle of the road.

A grey unicorn stallion brought down his carriage window, poking his head out. "What seems to be the problem?"

The coachman hesitated for a moment before speaking. "O-oh, well, there's seems to be a body on the side of the road." The earth pony driver pointed his hoof over to his left, the unicorn facing the direction.

The unicorn furrowed his eyebrows together before poking his head back inside the window. A light blue aura surrounded the carriage's door handle, opening it in the process. He stepped outside, levitating a medium-sized pleather bag with him. Trotting over to the body, the stallion looked over to see young pegasus mare lying unconcious.

Setting his bag on the ground next to him, he took off the mitten from his right hoof. Kneeling down, he then placed it on the side of the pegasus's neck, checking for a pulse. A couple moments passed before he called out to the coachman.

"Hand over the blanket, will you, please?"

"Yes, sir."

Using his magic, he opened up his bag, rummaging through it as the earth pony came rushing over with the blanket he had requested for. Taking out a small bottle from his bag, and a pocket hanky from his brown suit, the unicorn placed the items in his hoof. Carefully wrapping his arms around the upper-body, he lifted the mare up slightly, allowing the coachman to put the blanket around her shoulders.

"She's not dead, is she," the earth pony asked, a worried look coming across his face.

"Oh, no. No, not at all," the unicorn reassured him. "Just seemed to have collapsed from exhaustion, that's all," he said, wrapping the blanket around the body more securely.

Extending his right hoof a bit, he placed the tip of it, along with the hanky, on top of the bottle's clasp. A snapping sound was heard as the unicorn pressed hard enough to open it. He then moved the it slowly right underneath her nose for a couple moments until the mare scrunched her face and squirmed around for a bit while doing so.

The pegasus blinked before fully opening her eyes. Once her vision had cleared she saw a male unicorn with black short mohawk for a mane. Her mind still set on what happened last night, she tried to fly away before the stallion spoke to her in a gentle, reassuring voice.

"Now, now, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, lifting his head up to look at his carriage driver. "How much farther until we reach the village?"

"Oh, about, three miles or so."

He nodded, then returned his attention back to the mare. The stallion secured the blanket more tightly around her shoulders. "You must've had quite a fright, haven't you?"

The pegasus gave him a little nod.

He smiled. "Well, there's nothing to be afraid of now, I'm a doctor. Dr. Van Helstallion," he said, introducing himself.

The mare gave him a sly smile, her voice low and quiet. "Fluttershy."

* * *

The two ponies made their way up the stairs of the tavern in which Fluttershy had been the night before. Dr. Van Helstallion had his hooves placed on her shoulders, making sure that blanket stayed around her body, so she would stay warm from the cold winter air. Although she was still wearing her hood and cape, that certainly wasn't going to help her from freezing.

Reaching the door, the stallion used his magic to open it, letting the young filly step inside the warm building. He then closed the door behind him as he trotted inside and placed his pleather bag on the bar counter.

The unicorn then gently placed a hoof on her back, and lead her to an empty table. "Why don't you sit right here," he suggested, pulling a chair for her. Fluttershy gladly took the seat whilst he took the blanket off of her shoulders, and placed it on the back of the chair.

Taking off his bowler hat, he set on the table across from Fluttershy. He then trotted over to the counter, knocking on it before calling out, "Landlord!"

Sugar Belle immediately came out of a room that was in the middle of a little hallway. She was still in her work apron, but had a black scarf wrapped around her head. She turned to meet face to face with the unicorn.

"Coffee and water, please."

"I'm sorry, sir, but th-"

"Excuse me for interrupting," he apologized, "but this young lady hasn't been doing very well," he explained, extending his hoof to where Fluttershy was sitting.

Sugar Belle turned around, surprised to see the mare from last night. She rushed over, setting a hoof on her shoulder. "Oh, Miss, I'm so happy to see that you're safe and sound."

Just then, her husband, Party Favor, came out of the same room. "I'm afraid we're closed for customers for today, sir."

"Father Waddle booked me a room here, I'm Dr. Van Helstallion."

"O-oh, yes, of course. I'm very sorry, sir," Party Favor apologized.

"Quite alright," he replied. He took off his mittens and set them next to his bag.

"I'll go get you some water," Sugar Belle said to Fluttershy. The pegasus nodded slightly as she headed off to the back of the tavern.

Party Favor spoke to the stallion in a hushed tone, not wanting to fright the mare sitting just a couple feet away from them. "You see, there's been a death in the village," he explained. "Rarity's cousin. Such a fine young girl. She was found dead in the woods. Her memorial's in the progress right now." The stallion pointed his hoof out to the south end of the building where curtains were drawn.

Dr. Van Helstallion furrowed his eyebrows with curiosity. "How did she die?"

"Well, no pony knows for sure, but she's dead, all right. They're going to bury her churchyard much to Father Waddle's dismay."

The grey unicorn glanced over to the direction where the memorial was taking place for a few moments. He then turned attention back to the tavern owner. "May I see her," he asked.

"Of course. Being that Father sent for you, I think it would be reasonable." He paused for a moment before muttering, "but there's nothing to be done."

The blue unicorn then trotted away toward the room of the memorial. The doctor turned his attention to the yellow pegasus. "I won't be long." He then followed suit, leaving Fluttershy at the table.

* * *

Party Favor opened the curtain with both hooves, allowing Dr. Van Helstallion inside. Candelabras were lit and ponies from the village were sitting saying their seats, mourning the loss of one of their good friends and family member. Some were sitting, praying to dear Solaris above. Other than the praying, nothing but the sound of sniffling ponies could be heard.

The two stallions made their way over to the coffin that was placed in the center of the memorial service. Hellstallion took a good look at the mare inside. She was an earth pony who had a short blue mane that went to the base of her neck, and bangs that covered her forehead. Her creme coat was pale as snow, and she wore a light purple dress with a floral pattern. Her forehooves lay across her stomach as she laid there, lifeless.

While looking at the mare in the coffin, he stuck a hoof inside, picking up a piece of an herb. He gave the tavern owner a curious look. "Wild garlic?"

The stallion spoke softly. "It's supposed to protect against evil. Vampires and such things," he explained. "You must find these local superstitions ridiculous," he assumed. "Besides, who knows how she came upon her death?"

The grey unicorn spoke in a serious manner. "There always a good reason for customs like these."

He looked at the mare in the coffin once again. Taking both of his hooves, he reached in and moved some of pony's hair away from her neck. When he did so, he took notice of two holes punctured in the base of her neck. Dr. Van Helstallion looked back at the stallion beside him, giving him a raised eyebrow.

Party Favor did nothing but move one of his hooves from his forehead, to his chest, to both his shoulders, in a quick manner. After doing so, pointed over to his left. "There are her two cousins."

The two stallions made their way to a white unicorn mare with a curly purple mane, holding a little white unicorn filly with a pink and purple mane. From what the doctor could see, the two were sisters, and the eldest was trying her best to comfort the little pony who's eyes had been red and puffy from crying.

Party Favor spoke. "He's a doctor," he said simply.

"I am so very sorry," he said, giving his condolences.

There was a brief moment of silence among the four of them. "She was a great girl. Can't believe she's dead," the eldest said, as her sister held onto to her tight, burying her face into the mare's chest.

* * *

Fluttershy sat at table, setting her cup of water down as she spoke. "It was like a living nightmare," she said to Sugar Belle. "I feel as though it hardly happened."

"Don't talk about it, then" she suggested. "It would only make you more shaken up."

The pegasus didn't look at the mare. "But the Countess seemed so kind…" She then turned to look at Sugar Belle. "But her brother-"

"Her brother?" She gave her a surprised look. "I thought the Countess said he was dead," she asked, confused.

Fluttershy looked away from the pink unicorn, and sighed. "...It's a long story."

A moment later, the two stallions returned from the other room. Neither saying a word as they trotted over to where the two mares had been chatting.

Dr. Van Helstallion went over the Fluttershy's side, giving her an assuring smile. "Feeling well enough to travel, now?"

She smiled in return. "Yes."

The male unicorn extended his hoof for Fluttershy to take, which she greatly accepted. He brought her up from her seat, pushing her chair in the process as he levitated the blanket around her body.

Sugar Belle then took this time to pick up the pegasi's half empty cup, and gave the two a smile.

"Goodbye, my dear," she said to the yellow pony.

"Goodbye, and thank you very much," she responded, returning a smile.

A light blue aura surrounded the bowler hat that had been sitting on the table. It made it's way over to the young stallion and settled itself on the crown of his head.

"Yes, thank you," he said, as he and the young filly made their way out of the village tavern.

* * *

Dr. Van Helstallion and Fluttershy sat side-by-side in a carriage. They had been on the road for a good half hour. To help pass the time, Helstallion had asked the mare to explain what had happened when he found her on the road unconscious. He listened to every detail she had told him from meeting the Countess at the tavern up to where she saw her dead in her own home.

"The next thing I remember was seeing you," she said, finishing up her story. "I'm sorry I put you through all this trouble."

The grey pony chuckled. "Oh, it's no trouble at all." A thought crossed his mind. "What was the name of the castle in which you stayed?"

"Castle de Shimmer," she responded. "Do you know it?"

"I know of it," he replied. The mare gave him a tiny smile. "And you say you're on your way to the Trotsylvanian Veterinarian School for Mares?"

Her eyes brightened at the question. "Oh, yes! I love animals. I especially love to help take care of them. I've gotten my first job there as a student teacher. I hope to teach all fillies and mares how to nurse animals back to health, and also about their histories."

Helstallion chuckled. "I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job."

Fluttershy blushed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "O-oh, thank you."

Another moment of silence passed before another thought came across the unicorn's mind. "What about your luggage?"

The pegasus looked away, embarrassed. "I'm afraid that when I first arrived at the village, my stagecoach went off with all of my luggage," she explained. "And I've left the one I have taken back at the castle. Oh, I may have to send for it."

"Castle de Shimmer," he asked, needing clarification. The young filly just nodded her head in confirmation. "I don't think that would be very wise."

Fluttershy looked at him and tilted her head in confusion. "Why not?"

"Let me explain," he began. "I've been asked to study a… strange illness. A certain illness that is half physical, half spiritual."

Curious, she asked hesitantly, "May-may I know what it is?"

"Have you heard of the… 'Cult of the Undead?'"

She thought for a moment. "The 'Undead?'"

"Yes, have you heard of it?"

She shook her head. "I don't believe so."

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. Just by hearing the name sounds frightening," she said, shivering at the thought of what the cult could possibly be.

"Well, it mostly known here in Trotsylvania and parts of Ismareal," he explained.

"A-an-and… will it spread," she asked, becoming worried.

Helstallion gave her a reassuring smile. "Not unless somepony tries to stop it," he replied, comforting her. "That's the main reason I came here." He then took a little notebook out from an inside pocket of his brown suit. "I would like for you to tell me everything. Everything in detail about what happened at Castle de Shimmer, leaving nothing out. However, frightening it would seem to you."

Fluttershy thought it over for a moment.

"Will you do that for me?"

She looked him in the eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. She smiled sweetly. "If it's to help to stop this illness from spreading… then, yes."

The unicorn then spoke in a serious tone. "And when you tell me, I want you to forget it. Forget it entirely, and not mention it to anypony."

"If that's what you really want."

"Then it is a promise," he asked, grinning at her.

"Yes."

"Excellent."

Dr. Van Helstallion then began to levitate his notebook and began to write down everything the mare told him about her stay at the Castle de Shimmer.

* * *

The Veterinarian School for Mares was a school where all young fillies and mares were taught, played, and lived. It was a Saturday, so there were no classes to be taught. Most of the ponies were placed in the lobby, where they gossiped, played games, and studied. As this was many of them did what they wanted, one of the ponies who worked there, a maid, trotted over to the door where she opened to find a young pegasus mare and a young unicorn male to be present. She curtsied.

"This mademoiselle Fluttershy, she has come to take up an appointment," the stallion explained.

"Will you come in," she asked, stepping over to the side.

The two ponies stepped inside only to find the entire lobby to be silent and every filly and mare staring at them. Though... it seemed that they were staring more at the stallion whom was with Fluttershy.

"I'll tell the principal you're here," the maid said, trotting a few steps toward the principal's office before being stopped by an elder mare who was coming down the stairs.

"I'll see to it myself, dear," she said, rather cheerfully. The maid curtsied, as well as some of the other ponies, before leaving. The elder mare was a yellow earth pony with a blue streaked mane tied up in a ponytail, and medical sign and pawprint for a cutie mark. She made her way toward the pegasus and the stallion. "Ah, you must be Mademoiselle Fluttershy, the new student teacher. I am Thera Velvet," she introduced herself. "Welcome!"

"Thank you, Madame," she replied with a smile.

The mare then looked over Fluttershy's shoulder, grinning at the stallion. "And who is this young stallion?"

"This is Dr. Van Helstallion," she replied.

"How do you do," he greeted her.

"How do you do," she greeted in return.

"He's been kind enough to accompany me on the way here."

"Her coach abandoned her at the last village," he added.

A worried look spread across the elder mare face. Her eyes widened. "Goodness! You're alright, aren't you, sweetheart? Not injured, I hope."

Fluttershy chuckled softly. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

"But she's lost all of her luggage," he told the elder pony.

"Oh, that's just terrible news," Therma responded. She gave off a small sigh. "Oh, well, no problem. We'll treat with everything you need until all your luggage is retrieved."

"Oh…" Fluttershy said, surprised at the generous offer. "Why, thank you."

"No problem at all, deary. Now come along. You must meet with Principal Curative at once, he doesn't like to be kept waiting," she said, taking Fluttershy's hoof in hers. She then dropped into a whisper. "Between you and me, he's quite the stick in the mud," she told her, giggling.

"Well, since everything is settled I must get back to m-"

"Oh, no! No, come along as well, Dr. Van Helstallion. You can help explain everything. Mademoiselle is a bit late, and Curative is very punctuative." She then began to lead the two toward the office. "Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful stallion," she assured them, "but he can also be a little frightening." She giggled once again as she lead the pegasus and unicorn.

As the three made their way around the lobby, Therma said aloud, "Now, now, girls there's no need for staring."

Most of the fillies and mares who had been staring at the pair stopped at the drop of a hat, and had gone back to what they were doing earlier. Those who hadn't, found themselves gossiping about the two, believing them to be a couple, or even daydreaming about Dr. Van Helstallion. After all, he was a rather handsome and attractive pony.

Once the three had finally made it to the office, Therma turned around and whispered, "Let me do the talking," before knocking and opening up the door. "Curative, my love, Mademoiselle Fluttershy has arrived," she announced, as she made her way inside, the young filly and stallion following suit.

The principal was a pegasus, like Fluttershy herself. He had a short brown mane and light green coat, and wore a red tie around his neck. "So, I heard," he said, rather bitterly.

From the way he furrowed his eyebrows together and lightly banged his hooves on his desk, he was clearly not happy. It made Fluttershy flinch.

"Mademoiselle, you're late," he said.

The young filly winced a bit at the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Punctuality comes next to cleanliness," he responded.

"But, darling," Therma intervened.

Curative lifted booth his hooves in midair. "I don't want to hear any excuses," he said, before sitting back down to his desk.

Dr. Van Helstallion took this opportunity to step in. He sat his hat down on a table nearby and made his way toward the principal. "I can assure you, sir, that this is unavoidable."

Principal Curative got up from his desk once again, giving him a disapproving look. "And who might you be?"

"A friend of Mademoiselle Fluttershy," he explained.

"I have made it a rule, sir. A rule here at the school stating that one pony on the staff is allowed no guests. NO GUESTS!"

The unicorn reached on the inside of his suit and took out a little card. "I'm a doctor." He handed the card over to the pegasus.

The elder pegasus took it in his hoof. He looked it over and a smile spread across his face. He then got up from his desk and flown over to the stallion. "Lighten University…" he said, "almost a colleague. My dear Dr. Van Helstallion," he extended his hoof to shake as he spoke, "you'd only to tell me that you were," he began to read off the card, "'a doctor of philosophy, a doctor in psychology, a professor of metaphysics,' by Solaris how could I have not have recognized somepony with as great as a profession as yours?"

"I trust here, Curative, that you will allow me to visit Mademoiselle Fluttershy during her stay," he asked, in a casual manner.

"My dear doctor, the rule has already been resided to your benefit," he responded, gesturing to the unicorn himself.

"Thank you," he replied. "Now, if you will excuse me?"

"Yes, sir," he said, bowing slightly to the stallion, "I will forever be your obedient servant."

A moment of silence passed before Therma lead Fluttershy out of her husband's office, Helstallion and Curative following suit. Opening the door to the sound of tens of mares and fillies talking all at once. The elder earth pony made her way to the lobby fairly quickly to calm the noise down.

"I can't thank you enough for how kind you've been to me," Fluttershy said to the grey unicorn. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, there's no need," he responded. "However, the least you can do is remember to keep your promise."

The young pegasus chuckled. "I'll do my best."

"And don't let that old stallion in there scare you," he added.

Fluttershy could do nothing but laugh. Helstallion laughed softly along with her.

After getting everypony to calm down, Therma made her way back to the two. "Please, come back whenever you're in the area, doctor."

"Yes, Madame," he responded, taking her hoof in his and kissing it softly. He then turned his attention to the yellow pegasus. "Goodbye, dear Fluttershy. I shall hope to see you again soon."

The young mare blushed a bit. "As do I."

He gave her a genuine smile before speaking to Therma. "I'll see myself out." He placed his bowler hat back on his head and trotted his way out of the building.

All of the mares stared, once again, as he left the building. Some of them even sighing dreamily out loud.

"Such a fine and charming gentlecolt," Therma said, smiling as she watched him make his way out of the lobby.

"Yes," Fluttershy agreed. "A very kind gentlecolt."

As soon as the front door shut, the elder mare called for another young mare. "Amelia," she said, gesturing for a young pegasus mare to come over. Her fur coat was navy blue, her purple mane was tied up in a bun, and had lavender eyes. She was also wearing a veterinarian coat. Therma whispered to Fluttershy as the mare came over, "She's a student teacher, quite like you," she explained. She then turned to face the dark pegasus. "Amelia, Fluttershy has just arrived and she doesn't know anypony yet and I would like for you to show her to her room."

The pegasus bowed her head slightly. "Yes, Madame."

"Room number twenty-one," she said her, before leaving the two pegasi.

A moment of silence passed before Fluttershy spoke. "I feel so strange finally arriving here. Did you feel the same once you've arrived?"

Amelia gave her a assuring smile. "You'll settle down soon enough," she said, giving her a sly smile. Fluttershy smiled softly in return. "Come along."

The two pegasi then made their way up to Fluttershy's room.


	5. Slow Growth of the Cult

Dr. Van Helstallion had returned to the village tavern. He took a seat at the bar as the Party Favor's nephew, Royal Pin, went to get him a drink. His ear twitched at the sound of a mare talking to somepony in agony.

"Why?! Why did it have to be her, Father?! She was like a mother to dear little Sweetie Belle!"

The young stallion turned his head toward the direction of the voice. His eyes shifted over to his left where he saw the young mare from earlier. Her hooves were on forehead and her tears were hitting the table.

Beside was an elder stallion, looked to be about in his mid-sixties. He was an lavender earth pony who was wearing black silk robe with a red sash around his waist, and a cross pendant around his neck.

That must be Father Waddle, thought Dr. Van Helstallion.

"Why must Solaris permit these things," she asked, sniffling. She wiped her tears with a tissue.

Father Waddle placed a hoof on the unicorn's shoulder. "Where is my child?"

The mare didn't answer.

"Where is she, Rarity? You know I must go to her."

Rarity looked at him with her puffy red eyes and tear-stained face. "It's too late, Father Waddle," she said, sniffling once more. "Coco has already been buried."

The village's bishop's eyes widened in fear. "Where?"

"In the churchyard. Where else would she be?"

"In hollow ground," he asked, fear coming out of his voice.

The mare gave him a bewildered look. "Isn't that the right every mare and stallion? Every colt and filly?"

He shook his head slowly as he spoke, "May Solaris forgive you."

"Coco's dead, isn't she," Rarity asked him. "Can't she just lie in peace like all the others?"

Father Waddle gave her a stern look. "Rarity, you and I both know that she is not like all the rest!"

Dr. Van Helstallion's head rose up, becoming interested.

"You know how she came about her death, my child. I know how much you yearn for her to still be with us but she can't lie in the churchyard!"

The unicorn mare gave him a look of hope and desperation. "Please, Father Waddle. Please let her stay."

The old stallion placed his hoof on top of hers, reassuringly as possible. "Rarity, my child, you get it out of your brain the fact that she ever was your cousin." Tears began to swell in her eyes once more. "She's no longer like the living." A moment of silence fell. "Not even… Solaris, help us, the dead!"

Rarity began to sob once again. "No… No! NO!" she shouted, as she ran out of the tavern crying harder than before.

Dr. Helstallion watched the whole scene unfold as the frantic mare ran out, leaving the old pony alone, placing his hooves on his temples. Royal Pin had returned with the doctor's drink. As he placed it on the counter, Helstallion quickly asked for another before he head off into the back of the cellar.

He thanked Royal Pin as a light blue aura surrounded both beverages, levitating them off of the table. The grey unicorn then trotted over to the earth pony, sliding the glass in front of him.

"Here, drink this," he said.

The stallion took the advice in consideration. He took a slow sip of the alcoholic beverage as the unicorn sat next to him, drinking his as well.

"Poor girl," Father Waddle muttered. "...And I am powerless against the devilish calamity!"

"Perhaps, I may be of some service to you."

Father Waddle gave the young stallion a curious look, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Who are you?"

He gave a reassuring smile. "You've sent for me; Dr. Van Helstallion."

The old pony smiled greatly, his combed-over mane bouncing ever so slightly as he shouted with relief. "Oh, thank Solaris, you've come!"

* * *

Dr. Van Helstallion and Father Waddle were inside his room, discussing all the strange and macabre deaths that had been happening in the village, recently. Helstallion was putting away all of his belongings in the drawer and closets and the two of them talked.

"You say that this…. um… vampirism passes on," Father asked, in need of clarification.

"Yes," the unicorn responded, closing his drawer shut. "The Bite of the Vampire, otherwise known as the 'Vampire's Kiss,' can just take about as much as one pint of its victim's blood, causing them to become a vampire themselves. The conversion takes a day, perhaps even just a few hours, for the transformation to be complete. Once it has been done, the Cult of the Undead begins to grow; slowly, but it grows."

There was a brief silence. Father Waddle took this silence to sink in all the information whilst the unicorn took off his suit jacket and placed it neatly on the bed.

The doctor continued. "However, a vampire can kill if chose to drink most, or even every ounce, of blood in the victim's body. Must be why you and the village haven't seen or thought of any being around until fairly recently."

"But how can a vampire survive after so many years?"

"Well, vampires are… nocturnal demons, I suppose you could say. They sleep during the day, usually in their coffin or tomb, and roam as a living form during the night, searching for their next victim. In order to do so, they would need protection."

Father raised an eyebrow. "Protection?"

Helstallion nodded his head slowly. "Yes. Protection to keep them from the hours of the daylight," he clarified. "An example would be a family member who would hide the infected. Or a servant who has spent their lives devoted to the demon that they don't realize the evil they had been doing. If it weren't for these protectors, the vampire would be out during the day and destroyed forever. Of course, there is also Holy Water. Although it doesn't actually kill them, it can do a bit of damage."

"Are there any other ways to be rid of this demon?"

Helstallion thought for a moment before trotting over to his bag. Encasing his luggage in a magical aura, he fumbled around inside the carry on until he found what he was looking for. The unicorn levitated the object, whatever it was he had found, in tow as he made his way back toward the village priest.

Placing the object in front of Father Waddle, he could now see that it was wrapped in some sort of a dark purple fabric. With Helstallion's magical aura still surrounding it, he neatly unwrapped it was that was underneath, revealing a long, circular, sharp piece of wood.

"This," Helstallion said. "A wooden stake. A wooden stake through the heart of a vampire is the most prominent way of killing one. One way, other than burning into ashes."

Father Waddle looked at the wooden stake for a long moment before the grey unicorn rewrapped it and put it back into his bag. "Do you having any idea as to how a vampire can get it's victim?"

"To be honest, I only know of one tactic and that's by looking into the demon's eyes. Looking into the eyes of a vampire makes the victim completely vulnerable. If there are, in fact, more strategies that the vampire can use to trap its victim, well, I've yet to find out."

The young stallion peered outside his room window. As he looked out, he could see a freshly place tombstone in the churchyard. "Is that the young lady's grave," he asked, gesturing toward the village's local bishop.

Father Waddle got up from his seat, and looked out the window. "W-well, yes. I believe so."

Helstallion levitated a little pocket-watch that had been in his vest and checked the time. "She won't be active until nightfall. There's still a chance for me to end this." He placed his watch back inside the pocket of his vest. He began to trot his way towards his door.

"Are you certain about this, my son?"

Helstallion turned to look Father Waddle in the eye. A moment passed before he spoke. "If our dear Solaris didn't give us the faith to do what we think is right, then… off to Tartarus where we all will be damned for all of eternity."

The elder pony gave him a sly smile, putting his hoof on the unicorn's shoulder. "Very well. I pray that all will be well and you will be closer to ridding us all of this terror."

Helstallion smiled in return, nodding his head ever so slightly before heading out of the door, whilst levitating his carryon bag and taking it along with him.

* * *

There was a full moon out in the night. The young stallion was squinting his eyes through all of the fog that was making the path to the churchyard a bit difficult to get to. He had to admit, the fog fit this sort of situation.

Ah, yes. Fog, Helstallion thought. A situation like this wouldn't be complete without a nice thick blanket of fog in the middle of the night.

As the unicorn got closer to the churchyard, the faint sound of a mare's voice caught his ear. Helstallion's eyebrow raised in curiosity. He then began to take a slower pace as he reached the churchyard iron fence. He crouched down a bit and looked through the bars to see a unicorn mare speaking to the girl's grave.

"C'mon dear, push. Don't want to keep the master waiting too long."

Helstallion furrowed his eyebrows together. He began to take notice of the mare's appearance. Her pink fur seemed faded and her purple mane was down, looking disheveled, and frizzled out. It especially showed with the teal streaks in her hair. The dirtied red-purple gown she was wearing didn't do her any favors either. All and all, the young mare looked like she had completely lost her head.

"C'mon dear, you can do it," she said the in a gravelly whisper. A faint tapping could be heard coming from inside of the coffin. "No, I'm not allowed to help you. You've got to be strong."

No! She's not doing what I think she's doing!

As the young stallion continued to watch, his eyes widening as a pale hoof slowly risen from the ground, jumping a bit in fright as the female unicorn began to cackle in frightening delight.

"Hahaha! That's right! There she is! Hahaha!"

The crazy mare began to cackle even more as the coffin opened and the once dead earth pony sat upright in her coffin, her fangs completely visible as she grinned. Helstallion's expression became solemn as what he had feared had been confirmed.

The mare took the wild garlic that had girl had been wearing off of her body and threw it onto the ground. The now newly born vampire then got up on her four hooves and stepped out onto the churchyard soil.

At that moment, Helstallion had risen from his hiding place, revealing himself. "Enough of this," he bellowed, causing the two mares to jump.

"Go little one, go!" The little earth pony then sprinted out of the graveyard and into the streets of the village.

"Not on my watch!" the young stallion only got to gallop a few steps before he felt himself collapse to the ground due to being hit by magic in the head. He groaned in pain as he hit the pavement. The hard, rough, stone cold street tearing his arm as he slid a few feet across. It took a few moments before he started picking himself up, holding his left arm with his other hoof, groaning in pain. The unicorn bit his bottom lip as he writhed in pain. Some warm and sticky liquid streaming down his arm as he stood.

Damn, I lost her! Well, no matter. I'll just use my trafficking spell.

His horn began to glow, preparing to do the spell. A confused look spread across his face as the spell he had been trying to commence, failed. "What the.." He tried once again, but to no avail. He tried to do teleportation spell, but grown frustrated as he couldn't do it either.

"Hahaha! I thought you would try to use the trafficking spell to find her, so I cast spell that blocks the ability for you to track anypony, as well as teleport," the mare said as she walked toward him. The unicorn mare stopped as she was face-to-face with him, just mere inches from his face. "The Master has big plans coming and he doesn't want anypony getting in his way. Especially, somepony like you," she taunted him, poking him in the chest so hard that he stumbled backward. She cackled a bit as she began walking the other direction. "Oh, and you might want to cover up that arm. That is, unless, you want the Master to come after you." She cackled once again, walking a few steps more before teleporting out of the churchyard.

Helstallion just stood there, breathing deeply before screaming in both agony and frustration.

* * *

Castle de Shimmer was occupied as it's rightful Count was finally free. He paced back and forth waiting for his faithful Starlight Glimmer to return. The Count had sent her to retrieve his freshly born disciple from the village churchyard. He knew that she wouldn't be able to say no. She had been around him for so many years, she had basically became his slave of sorts.

Count Sombra stopped pacing once he heard the the front door open to see none other than Starlight. "There you are," he said, his tone rather stern. "Did you retrieve the girl?"

Starlight nodded slightly, a wicked little smile appearing across her face. "She should be here any moment now, Master." Her answer was soon followed by the sound of running hooves coming towards the castle. "Ah, and here she comes now."

The sound of running hooves kept getting closer every moment until the little earth pony right at the door frame. She looked toward the two ponies before her, eyes stopping at the sight of the Count. Just by taking a look at him, she already knew who he was, and grinned, her sharp fangs shimmering in the moonlight.

Upon seeing the little mare's fangs, Sombra genuinely smiled. "Come here, my dear," he commanded, gesturing for her to come to him.

The pale pony immediately came running toward him, only stopping when she was a mere inches away from his face. Sombra examined her. Placing his hoof underneath her chin, he began to take note of her now pale fur and skin, her cold body temperature, and closer look at the newly formed fangs.

After the Count had finished mentally examining her, he chuckled. "Dear little one, I have an important job to discuss with you soon," he told the newborn vampire, "but there are some other things that I must take care of, first."

The little earth pony vampire nodded, not looking away from his eyes.

"Sunset," he yelled, turning his head toward where his room, his old prison, was. Starlight, and his new little minion, did their faces the same direction. After a few moments, the door slowly opened and an yellow unicorn with a curly yellow and red mane and tail, wearing a black and purple silk dress stepped outside.

"Wha-what do you want, Sombra," she muttered, her face downward for not wanting to look at him.

"I want you to tell me the location of that little Veterinarian school for mares," he responded, a wicked smile appearing. "I'm going to pay a little friend of yours a visit."

Sunset's head shot up in shock so quickly, that she had revealed her vampiric fang teeth.


End file.
